Vox Necklace
by EnonymousUser
Summary: Two agents from the year 2105 must travel back in time to retrieve a stolen necklace that is hiding in the year 1965. How will the greaser gang be apart of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey…okay, I guess I'm new here in this fandom world, but I love ****The Outsiders** **and thank my English teacher for introducing me to it! Anyways, I'm EnonymousUser and I hope you guys love me story. This is something that just came to me last night and I wrote it down quickly so I wouldn't lose it. Again, I hope you love it!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my characters and plotline…**_

* * *

><p>Shattered glass scattered across the plain, white, tiled floor with people roaming. Voices chattered quickly and many eyes narrowed in thought or confusion. Computer screens were broken and two male bodies were unconscious, their guns on the floor a few feet away from them. Paramedics scanned them and studied to find any bruises; a woman stood a foot away from the broken box. Her eyes glared in anger and her knuckles were pure white. She whipped her body around to see her partner behind.<p>

"It was her…" growled Valerie; her chest heavily breathing. From the corner of her eye, she saw him punch a nearby table in frustration.

"DAMNIT! How is it possible? I thought this was one of the toughest securities we had in the building?" screamed Gerard as he ran a shaking hand through his jet-black hair. Valerie sighed.

"I thought so too, but I guess it didn't stop her." She let her gloved fingertips glide on the small piece of glass she found on the floor. Valerie then hurled it to the wall and let out a groan. "Do you have any _idea_ what she could do with that necklace?"

"I know what she could do with that, Valerie! The question is when?" The automatic doors open to reveal a tall, old man. His hair still maintains the color of black with the whiteness slightly growing in the sides; his beard was rough as needles and mustache trimmed. No hair out of place.

"Chief Boris!" exclaimed a surprised Gerard. The dark, skinned man fixed his hazel eyes on the young, blond agent.

"Agent Klaus, I was informed a robbery was committed. What happened?" Boris asked; his deep voice boomed in the room.

"Well Sir, it is to believe Eris stole the Vox necklace which confuses me because this is the toughest security room we have in the building." Her eyes narrowed; Boris observed the box that once contained the necklace.

"It was her alright. No doubt." He rubbed his chin before turning his attention back to Gerard. "Do you have any security footage of the incident?" Gerard shook his head.

"No Sir, Eris must have shut them down before stealing the Vox necklace. It's something she would have done anyway." Boris sighed.

"And she could be anywhere by now in New York with the Vox necklace." added Valerie; silence loomed over the three until Valerie spoke again. "Wait! Didn't Isaac plant a chip inside that allows us to track it?"

"Yes he did!" exclaimed Gerard happily. "Someone contact Isaac now!" he demanded to the room. In a few minutes, the doors open a in walks a middle age man; he had rounded glasses, shaggy brown hair and a lab coat on.

"Someone called?" Gerard whistled and motions him to come over; Isaac greeted Chief Boris to which he gave a nod in return.

"Hey Isaac, remember that chip you put in the necklace?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we could track it down?" Isaac's eyes brighten and he let a small smile form on his tanned face.

"Of course! Follow me." Valerie, Gerard and Boris followed him to his office and entered when they got there. Isaac immediately skipped to his computer while both agents watched behind as his fingers flew rapidly on the keyboard. His eyes filled with determination. Numbers and letters danced on the screen until it came to a halt. Isaac clicked and a hologram of the world popped up in front of the four.

"Here's a map of the world; now we just have to locate a red dot…"

"There!" Boris pointed. It was indeed a red dot and everyone in the room had a satisfactory smile. Well minus Gerard, he had a smirk; Isaac clicked on the dot and for a second, Valerie eyes' shined with curiosity.

"Ah, Isaac, I'm I seeing this right? It says: Tulsa, Oklahoma." Isaac shrugged.

"So, that's not a big deal." Valerie waved him off.

"I know that! But look what the _date_ says!" Soon everyone looked carefully once again; Isaac stood still in shock.

"That-t's impossible!" screamed a confused Boris.

_346BA_

_Location: Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_Year: 1965_

* * *

><p><strong>That's my first chapter! Don't worry, your favorite greaser gang will make an appearance next chapter! Just review please! I take criticism too!<strong>

**-EnonymousUser**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'll love to thank JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset and Diehardoutsider for my first two reviews and also for Diehardoutsider for favoring! I appreciate it so much ^_^ Also, I made some mistake in the last chapter: Gerard's hair color will be originally blond so ignore the jet-black coloring! That's all, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Heels clicked the cracked, dirty pavement and the moonlight shined under the clear, dark sky. A breeze whipped in between a woman's blond, almost platinum, hair. Her cold, steel grey eyes fixed straight ahead. She had no idea where she was going, but it was better than staying over there; a whistle interrupted her walking.<p>

"Well, lookie here boys! Looks like someone came out to play." A crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Com'ere doll! We aint gonna hurt ya." Another boy added and his friends soon followed in a wolf's laugh. The blond woman just stood, her back facing towards their direction. The leader, a muscular guy with greasy, brown hair strutted towards her. He took out his little red comb to fix his hair before putting it away.

"Now you be nice and it will all end…" he slowly sang reaching her shoulder; the minute she felt his rough hand, she attacked. With a swift move, the woman punched the boy in the ribs; the air leaving quickly from his lungs and he let out a painful cry, but she didn't stop there. Grabbing his forearm, she twisted it around, crushing it in the process. Her grip was like electricity and the boy soon pleaded to be released from her evil vine.

"Why should I?" she harshly hissed and gripped the arm tighter; the leader fell to his knees. He looked up to her, his face filled with running tears.

"Please-e! I beg you!" A smirk, worthy for even the devil himself, crept on her pale face; her platinum hair blocking the view of the other three boys. What seemed like eternity, the woman loosens the deadly grip and the traumatized boy quickly crawls away from her. He tried to get on his wobbly feet, but failed. She advances them and all four shrink in horror of her wrath, the smirk never leaving.

"Never mess with me." Her neck shoots up. "UNDERSTAND?" The cold, grey eyes narrow in anger and the boys soon became bobble-heads.

"Yea-a! We-e understand-d, Ma'ma." stuttered the shortest boy from the group; his mouth still open, but nothing coming out.

"Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have business to attend." Her heel boots' gracefully turn around; just as she was about to walk away, the tallest boy spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Eris." She simply answered before slithering away into the shadows, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p>The sun blazed down the small town known as Tulsa; it wasn't bad, had a fair amount of populated people here and there. It was a Saturday and a hot one indeed, but normal for a mid-August day. The town's diner is currently filled with thirsty teens all sweating the summer heat out. Business ran well as many order Coke or ice-cream to cool down; spoons clanked against empty bowls and chatter flew across the occupied seats. There was a booth that became surrounded by many greaser boys of all ages. Apparently the same group of four boys that were attacked yesterday told their little "story".<p>

"I'll tell ya' we aint making this up! A broad, blond, dressed in some weird black clothing attacked me! ME! I got the marks to prove it!" Michael, the leader, extended his arm to show the bright, red marks on his wrist. They were still fresh and everyone winced in pain.

"Wait, hold up. You sayin' a blond chick beat the lights outta you? A _chick_?" yelled an astonished Two-Bit. He held a can of Coke in his hand with his mouth gapping in shock.

"Yea! I tell ya, she aint a chick you wanna come across from. She means business." Two-Bit merely laughed his heart out.

"Sure I don't, but since you said 'blond' I wanna meet her, maybe score with her?" He wiggled his eyebrows and the boys howled in happiness.

"Good luck with that, Two-Bit." Ponyboy and Johnny stood standing, hands in pockets listening in. Johnny tapped him on the shoulder motioning him to leave; Ponyboy followed.

"So you believe Michael's story?" asked Johnny as he leaned against the wall outside the diner.

"I donno. Why would he lie about this?" Ponyboy answered, raising his hand to block out the attacking sun rays; Johnny shrugged.

"Who knows, but did you see the marks? Just crazy! Whoever this chick is must sure know who to fight."

"Yea." Ponyboy agreed; they stood in silence and were about to head in before a dark red Mustang slowly pulled over.

"Hey, Greasers!" Three boys in decent clothing approached the two teens.

"What'ya want Socs? Better not start anythin' 'cause you're out number." Ponyboy sneered confidently at the three Socs.

"We aint gonna start anything, can't we just say a lil 'hello'?" a evil smile formed on Bob's face.

"No you can't 'cause that leave to trouble and we aint want no trouble." Quietly answered Johnny; Bob walked up to the two greasers.

"Alright," he nodded, mouth slightly open, "you want no trouble. You got none." He raised his hands in a surrender position and motioned the other two to follow. Bob pushed Johnny with his shoulder before making his way into the diner. Ponyboy glared at the Socs' direction.

"They better not pull anythin' stupid or else we'll cream them to a pulp."

"Don't worry, Pony, I bet they are smart enough to not do anythin'." Ponyboy didn't look convinced.

"Yea. Sure. Lets go inside I'm burin' up out here." The two then soon walked inside and sat in an empty booth. Two-Bit soon slid next to Johnny placing an arm around him.

"So, you two saw the damn Socs?" Both nodded and Two-Bit let a bitter laugh escape his mouth. "Don't know what the hell they want, but whatever it is I know it aint good. Nothing good comes outta them. Nothin' but trouble." The three then chattered about who knows what until the bell rang. A girl, roughly around fifteen, enters the diner; she had uncomfortable air that caused everyone to quiet down. Her cold, blue eyes scanned the area before strolling to a seat near the counter. A waitress uneasily made her way to the young girl, menu in hand; she forced a smile, but slowly quivers. The girl glances at her before taking the menu out of her nervous hands. Everyone gave confused looks, well minus Two-Bit who was interested. Whispers flew and in a few minutes, the diner went back to its happy environment. Two-Bit nudge Johnny with his elbow.

"Ya think I can get a chance with this chick?" Johnny shrugged.

"I donno, Two-Bit. Something seems a lil off 'bout her. Something funny." Warned Ponyboy; he gazed his eyes on the mysterious girl who just took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, Ponyboy, you worry too much!" Two-Bit waved him off; he quickly fixed his appearance before marching over to the girl. Ponyboy was about to argue, but Johnny stopped him.

"It's no use, Ponyboy." He was right; Two-Bit slowly took a seat to the left of her making small chatter. In a few minutes, a frown was drawn on his face, but he didn't give up. Not yet.

"So, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow? It's alotta fun, especially with me." He flashed her a winning smiling.

"No." rejected sternly; her blond hair blocked her face from him.

"Aw com'on! Please?" Two-Bit begged.

"I'll say it again: No." her voice was bit harsher and it caused him to jump slightly. Two-Bit sadly sighed and admitted defeat.

"Alright…" The bell rang once again, but this time, two new people entered: a girl with brown, wavy hair and a boy with black shaggy hair. The two pulled off as Socs and both swiftly enter the diner in ease. The blond and the brunette girl locked eyes for a moment before breaking contact; Two-Bit noticed. "You know that girl?"

"Hardly." He then fixed his eyes on her hand; it was tightly wrapped around the poor, metal spoon.

"Ah…you okay?" Two-Bit grew worried as he saw her knuckles turn pure white; she let go and the spoon was bent backwards.

"I'm leaving." Before she could step on the floor a voice boomed in the room.

"Going so soon?" The blond's shoulders tensed as the brunette girl slowly walked up to her.

"Do I _know_ you?" she growled and the brunette only smirked.

"I believe you do." With that, the brown-haired girl punched her in the face with full force causing the blond to fall. Gasps were heard.

"How dare _YOU_!" and the blond grabbed her ankle before knocking her to the ground, but the blond felt something slip from her right wrist. More gasps were heard as the young blond teenage girl morphed into a twenty-three year old woman. Her steel eyes burned with fire as she starred the brunette down. "CRAP!"

Michael then banged his left hand on the table, "That-t's her! She's the one who attacked me!" Eris whipped her head towards his direction.

"Shut up you piece of scum!" Eris screamed as she made her way to attack him, but not before something warm caught her wrist.

"You're not attacking anyone!" roared a now red-head woman with green eyes as she kicked Eris in the stomach sending her across the room.

"Oh Valerie, still weak I see. Some things never change." chuckled Eris as she wiped away some blood from her mouth. Valerie grabbed her from the neck and roughly banged her against the plain wall.

"Where is it?" yelled Valerie, but Eris chuckled again.

"Where's what?" she hissed as she gripped her hands on Valerie's.

"The Vox Necklace! Where is it?" Valerie demanded as she pinned her on the wall harder; Eris winced in pain.

"I don't know where it is!" Eris spat, her grey eyes narrowed.

"LIAR!" Eris then wiggled her way out and roundhouse kicked Valerie to a nearby table causing the people sitting there to scream.

"VALERIE!" yelled Gerard, who was now in his real identity; his blue eyes flared in hatred and ran towards Eris. Her knuckles tighten and she got into a fighting position; arm to arm, leg to leg both agents were caught in a difficult combat. Eris threw her fist on his shoulder, but he quickly blocked it, flipping her on the floor. Eris groaned and struggled to move, but to no avail; Gerard had a firm grip on her arm which was behind her back. Valerie soon recovered and slowly walked towards the two.

"There's no use on escaping, Eris." teased Gerard and he laughed.

"Laugh it up, pretty boy, but you're still stupid as before."

"What makes you say that?" In a matter of minutes, Eris flipped over and kneed Gerard in his manhood; taking the opportunity, she punched Gerard that made him knock-out. She heard Valerie scream and a shiny, metal cuff appeared out of her sleeve. Eris threw the cuff with all her strength, snatching Valerie's right wrist making her fly across the room and bang onto the wall. Valerie groaned in pain and she squinted to see a blurry Eris slither her way towards her. Eris roughly pulled Valerie's red-hair, her hot breath trickled down Valerie's spine causing goose bumps down her back.

"I always _win_ Valerie." She then released the hair, swinging her hips side to side making her way to the counter. "Keep the change." Eris banged a twenty on the table that it made a slight crack on it before exiting the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter two! Review please and I take criticism, so I'll welcome it too.<strong>

**-EnonymousUser**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Keep it coming!**

* * *

><p>Eris slipped out of the diner while placing a pair of sunglasses on her face to block out the sun. She plopped down on her motorcycled that was hidden behind a dumpster and quickly sped off, leaving a trail of dust. Back in the now destroyed diner, Valerie struggled to pull off the metal handcuff that Eris threw. She held on to it and cried in pain as blood oozed from her palm; the sound of crushed metal was a ring of success to Valerie and she stood up from her sitting position. Her emerald eyes were immediately fixed on Gerard's unconscious body that was on the checkered, tile floor and marched over to him.<p>

"Gerard! Shit, wake up man!" Worry filled her mouth and she started shaking his lifeless body. Ponyboy, still traumatized on what just happened a few moments ago, quietly stared at the two strange people. He never, _ever _witnessed a brawl this chaotic. Nothing like this at all. Everyone too was quiet; no sounds were made, no one dared to even breathe. Even the tuffest and toughest greasers were visibly shaking in their seats.

For some _strange_ reason, Ponyboy felt something.

Sympathy.

Yes. That was it, but _why_? Ponyboy, being brave for once, broke free from his frozen state and slowly approached the two.

"I-I can help-p you-u if you want-t." Ponyboy stuttered and Valerie's green eyes pierced into his own brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" she cautiously questioned and Ponyboy nodded; Valerie stood to her full height easily over towering him by seven inches. Ponyboy took a step back from the sudden move. "Do you have a car with you?"

"My friend Two-Bit does right Two-Bit?" he answered.

"Uh…yea I do." She strolls to his direction causing him to fall back slightly.

"Can you drive us?" Two-Bit licked his lips nervously; he never been this close to a woman of her age before and a strong one too.

"Yea-a. Got the keys right here." He referred to his right pocket and Valerie let out a small smile.

"Excellent. You drive. I'll get my partner." Two-Bit sighed a relief and Johnny stood next to him scared out of his mind. Two-Bit quickly ran out of the building, keys in hand, Johnny wobbled to Ponyboy who looked at Valerie.

"What can I do?" asked Ponyboy.

"You can help me drag him to the car." She grabbed one arm and threw it around her shoulder ignoring the pain it gave; Ponyboy soon followed her lead. Johnny held the door and before the two could even take a step, a voice spoke.

"Hey! Where you think you going? My restaurant is destroyed!" screamed an angry middle-aged man who was nearly bald; he stood behind the cash register, arms crossed. Valerie let out an irritated sigh and stopped what she was doing. Stomping towards his direction, she banged on the white counter.

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much?" Valerie repeated, but angrily this time her nose flaring.

"Four-r thousand-d, Miss-s." Valerie opened her wallet and quickly pulled out a wad of cash.

"There. I gave you five thousand; should be enough, now if you don't have any more problems, I have bigger issues to attend." He gratefully took the money without question and gulped; Valerie then grabbed Gerard's shoulder again. "Come on, we can't keep your friend waiting." Soon, they both left the diner and into the car Two-Bit was in; Johnny sat in the passenger seat with the other three in the back.

"Take them to my house, Two-Bit." Demanded Ponyboy and Two-Bit looked in the rear-mirror.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Two-Bit! Go!" Pressing on the gas pedal, the car's engine roared to life as it rolled away from the diner. The other kids in the restaurant soon ran out to see the run-down car go away; Valerie let out a sigh before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Two-Bit slowed down as they reached Ponyboy's house; his roof was a bit broken due to the rain they had three days ago. Turning off the engine, Ponyboy opened his door and extended his hand.<p>

"Give me him." Valerie gently pushed Gerard to him and she got out from the other side; jogging to where Ponyboy was, she grabbed Gerard's legs and the two carried him inside. They placed Gerard's body on the old couch and Valerie wiped away the sweat from her forehead; Johnny and Two-Bit enter his house and the two stood near the couch.

"Do you want me to get you something?" asked Ponyboy.

"A glass of water would be nice please." Valerie answered without looking away from Gerard; Ponyboy scurried into the kitchen, roaming into the cabinets to find a cup. Turing on the faucet; he filled it up until it was full. Placing two ice cubes, he ran back to the living room and handed Valerie the water. "Thank you." Ponyboy smiled and watched in fascination as she poured some substance into the cup, making the water turn blue. She crouched to Gerard's laying position and softly forced the water into his mouth. Backing away, the liquid soon kicked in and the bruises slowly washed away. A cough was heard, but nothing more.

"Wow…" gapped Two-Bit; Valerie then took a small sip and her bruises magically vanished from her creamy skin.

"That should do it." Valerie set the cup on the coffee table and faced the three boys. "I appreciate you three for helping me. I owe you one."

"No problem!" Ponyboy cheerfully piped.

"Yea! What you did back there was really TUFF! For a chick, you aint half bad in fighin'." Complimented Two-Bit as his smile grew bigger every minute.

"Why thank you." Valerie chuckled; she took a seat next to the sleeping man and brushed away some of her wavy red hair. "I guess I should introduce myself; the name's Valerie and the guy over here is Gerard."

"Well I'm Ponyboy! Ponyboy Curtis."

"I'm Keith Mathews, but go by Two-Bit; pleasure to meet ya."

"My name's Johnny Cade." His voice was just above a whisper.

"A quiet one I see." Valerie chuckled and Johnny blushed. "And you said Two-Bit right?" he nodded. "Nice nickname and your name really is Ponyboy?"

"Says so on my birth certificate."

"Interesting." Valerie murmured. "Do you all three live here?"

"Naw, Ponyboy here does with his two brothers Sodapop and Darry. They working right now." Happily answered Two-Bit and Valerie nodded in understanding.

"Sodapop?" Valerie's face was written in confusion and Ponyboy laughed.

"Yea, my dad was an original person."

"I can see; by the way, where are your parents?" The atmosphere soon became depressed as Two-Bit rubbed his neck. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just that, my parents aren't here. They're dead." Sadly responded Ponyboy who was in the verge of tears, but quickly drowned them away. A frown appeared on Valerie's face.

"I'm so very sorry! That was heartless of me." Ponyboy waved her off.

"It's okay, you didn't know." The phone rang and Johnny went to answer; he came back into the room in less than five minutes.

"Who was on the phone, Johnny?" asked Two-Bit.

"Sodapop, said he's coming home. Boss gave him the day off." Ponyboy's eyes soon brighten.

"He's coming? Great!" He turns to face Valerie, "You'll get to meet him!" Valerie smiled.

"That would be nice."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Sodapop is coming home so he'll be in the next chapter; please review or leave any criticism. I'll take it ^_^<strong>

**-EnonymousUser **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I forgot to put the disclaimers on the last two chapters (-_-) my mistake, but here's chapter four.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from S. E. Hinton but mine! Same go for the last two chapters and any future ones.**_

* * *

><p>Valerie sat straight on the old couch with Gerard still sleeping to her side; Ponyboy plopped next to Valerie on the couch's arm holding a good conversation with her. Two-Bit also talked while Johnny simply listened in. All four soon heard a roaring car in the distance and its noise increasing with each minute. An old blue truck stopped in front of Ponyboy's home and Valerie could see the happiness radiating around his body. The door flew open with a sweaty seventeen year old in a blue, dirty uniform coming in.<p>

"Hey, Ponyboy I'm–" he stopped mid-sentence once he saw Valerie, "Who she?" Valerie stood up from the couch and walked up to the confused teen, her heels clicking.

"The name's Valerie." She introduced herself.

"Sodapop-p Curtis." He stammered a bit with an award-wining smile fit for any movie star; both shook hands, but Valerie quietly winced and didn't go unnoticed. "Hey you okay, doll? I didn't mean to put that much pressure!" Valerie shook her head.

"It's alright, no need to apologize; I'm still a bit sore from the fight." She explained.

"A fight?"

"Ya shoulda been there, Sodapop! This lady knows howda fight and so does the other guy." Two-Bit chimed in while jerking his head towards Gerard's direction.

"Oh yea, I heard 'bout some brawl goin' on in the diner; so many chicks flocked our gas station flapping their mouths 'bout what happen'd." Sodapop faced Ponyboy. "Does Darry know about them?"

"No, we didn' tell him yet." Sodapop sighed.

"Well you gotta tell him now, Ponyboy! He'll freak." A frown appeared on his face.

"He'll understand, Sodapop!"

"Ponyboy you know how Darry is!" The two brothers grew silent; Ponyboy knew he was right. Darry isn't a type a person who likes surprises. Without a second thought, Ponyboy grabbed the phone and began dialing a number. The line was ringing…ringing…ringing…

"Hello?" a gruff voice picked up from the other line.

"Uh, is Darrel Curtis there? Tell him it's his brother, Ponyboy, speaking." The man yelled Darry's name and mumbles were exchanged.

"What is it, Ponyboy? You know I'm workin'!" Ponyboy gulped.

"Darry, look you need to come home 'cause I can't tell you this over the phone." Darry let out an irritated sigh.

"Ponyboy! I can't leave work! Tell me what's goin' on."

"No, Darry you needa come to see for yourself 'cause you won't believe me. Please!" Ponyboy begged; Darry didn't answer right away.

"Fine, but this better be a good excuse, Ponyboy." A smile grew on his face.

"Great! Trust me, Darry, you won't regret it." With that, Ponyboy hung up and stroll back into the room. He saw Two-Bit smack in the middle of the room, in front of the TV, attentively watching an episode of _The Mickey Mouse Club_. Valerie stayed back in silence observing Two-Bit's shocking actions with Sodapop beside her.

"Is this normal?" she whispered.

"Yea; Two-Bit here has a thing for this mouse." answered Sodapop and Two-Bit snapped his body halfway, glaring.

"His name is _Mickey_!" Valerie's eyes widen in surprise and Sodapop merely laughed.

"See."

"Incredible…" Valerie mumbles under her breath; she saw Ponyboy enter from the corner of her eye all satisfied.

"Darry's comin' home." Sodapop choke on his own spit.

"You actually made him take off work?" Ponyboy nodded.

"Yup! He'll believe me when he sees them." Sodapop chuckled at his statement.

"But will Darry allow them to stay here?" questioned Johnny as he caused everyone in the room to look him.

"I dunno…"

"I think it's a no." Sodapop clarified and Valerie walked to a nearby window, her wavy red hair bounces with each step she took. "So where you from 'cause you don't look like you 'round here."

"New York." Valerie stated in a mono-tone voice.

"Where Dally came from?" perked up Johnny, his eyes gleaming in surprise.

"Who's Dally? And if you're thinking of the New York from today, then you're wrong. I'm not from here. Not from this time period to be clearer."

"What'cha mean?" questioned Two-Bit who broke his attention from the TV.

Valerie sighed, "I'm from the year 2105 and so is Gerard. I'll explain this when you're older brother gets here because I don't feel like saying this twice." The body on the couch began to stir and Valerie immediately marched to him, eyes in relief.

"Ugh, man I feel sick…" hoarsely murmured Gerard as he fluttered his blue eyes opened. He slowly sat up and took in the unfamiliar faces surrounding him, except one. A red-head woman who was starring her green eyes at him down worriedly. "Valerie? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me." She let out a heartily chuckle. "You were out for some time, Gerard." He laughed quietly, coughing at the end.

"Where am I? And Eris! Where is she?"

"You're at Ponyboy's house and Eris…she's gone." Valerie growled at the end, her fist clenching in anger.

"Who's Ponyboy?" Valerie snapped out of her rage and pointed to a greasy hair, young boy; Gerard nodded, "Wait, his name really is 'Ponyboy'?"

"Yes it is, but that's not important right now. What's important is finding Eris; she's still here." Before Gerard could answer, the door open to reveal a tall, muscular man. His hair short and clean unlike most other greasers.

"Who the heck are they?" Gerard rapidly sat up with Valerie standing beside him; Pony and Sodapop ran towards Darry.

"Darry!" The man, named Darry, averted his attention to Ponyboy, "Don't freak out–"

"Don't freak _out_? There are two complete strangers in my house!"

"Hey!" yelled Valerie, "We wouldn't be strangers if you let us had time to introduce us!" Darry's icy green-blue glared Valerie's emerald eyes, but she didn't back down. She was stronger than that.

"Fine." He huffed. "What are your names?"

"Finally," she mumbled, "Valerie."

"Gerard." Darry nodded, but his shoulders were still tense and his face had no emotion.

"Darrel Curtis." He eyed their clothing. "You two look from aroun' here."

"We're not. Actually we're two agents from the year 2105." clarified Gerard; Darry snorted.

"Great! So now they're claiming they're from the 'future'! You two think I'm gonna take that crap? Spill, we're ya'll really from or else I'll call the police." Ponyboy was about to intervene, but Soda held him back. Valerie stomped to the other side of the room, her hair flying, so that she was up on Darry's face.

"What Gerard said was the truth alright? We're two agents from the future whether you believe us or not. This isn't 'crap' we made up and call the damn police. You think I'm afraid of them? Not. One. Bit." growled Valerie her eyes glowing menacingly; both had a heavy stare-down, none breaking sweat. Not even a blink.

"Valerie! Let it go!" complained Gerard as he ran a hand through his golden hair, but she ignored him. There was no use to complain; he knew Valerie well: very stubborn and strong.

"Ponyboy," Darry finally gave up as he sighed, Valerie smirked, "why did you bring them here?"

"Her partner was knocked-out, so I decided to be brave and bring 'em here. Even Valerie was badly hurt!"

"Ain't seein' no bruises." Darry stated flatly as he observed Valerie's body.

"I cured them, but I still felt sore and my partner was still asleep. You should be thankful that you have a generous brother."

"Ponyboy here might be generous, but doesn't use his head like today. Since your partner is awake," he glanced at Gerard, "then I suggest you two leave."

"DARRY!"

"It's alright, Ponyboy. I respect your brother's decision, besides, we had to leave anyways."

"Yeah." Gerard stretched, "We got a mission to complete." Valerie agreed.

"Get your watch ready, Gerard."

"Already did." Soon both agents morphed into a different person: Valerie was twenty-seven and had blond hair with light curls at the end; Gerard, also the same age, had brown, short hair that was trimmed. All boys, and man, stared in fascination and slight confusion.

"Wait!" screamed Ponyboy, who broke from the small group, "Will I'll ever see you two again?" Valerie sighed.

"I don't know." Was all she said before tapping Gerard in the shoulder; he turn to face the young boy and had a sad smile before following Valerie. Beyond the distance, two pairs of grey eyes gazed the two under-covered agents like a hawk. An evil smile was planted on her pale face. She strutted, her heels clicking while spinning a gun in her hand.

"Time to find that necklace…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's chapter four! Again, reviews are loved and criticism is welcomed *opens arms* so please don't be afraid. <strong>

**-EnonymousUser **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciated it! Dally makes his appearance here :D **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my characters and plotline…**_

* * *

><p>Chief Boris frantically paced back and forth in his office. It had been one day. One day that his two agents left. He shouldn't be worried; they dealt with many dangerous missions before and this one shouldn't be different.<p>

But it _is_.

This mission was dealing with time travelling. Breaking the laws of physics. What if they changed something in the past that would drastically change the future?

What if Eris did something like that?

Chief Boris stopped and shook his head; placing both hands in his pockets, he gazed outside his window. Nightfall settled in making the sky obsidian and clear; the city lights glowed in delight giving the air that soothing feeling. A soothing feeling that Boris needed right now.

"I need coffee."

* * *

><p>Valerie and Gerard walked down the streets of Tulsa; Valerie wore a red skirt dress with the sleeves stopping mid-way. A brown belt settled around her now petite waist with her blond curls bouncing near her shoulders. Gerard had on a blue plaid shirt with black pants and a brown belt; the shoes shined due to the sun since it was freshly polished.<p>

"Where should we start, Val?" questioned Gerard; the two had been walking for an hour.

"I don't know? Eris could be anywhere in this small town!" Valerie began to grow frustrated; she had no idea where to start.

"Why not start at the diner? Maybe we could find clues there?" Valerie's eyes glowed and a small smile formed on her face.

"You're right, Gerard! Come on, let's go." The two fast walk down the concrete sidewalks, ignoring the glares given from by-passers. Soon, both reached to their destination: Buddy's Diner. A small crowd gathered around the building; apparently a news reporter stood beside the owner. Teens made funny faces, waved, anything stupid just to have them be seen on local TV. The reporter tried his hardest not to lose his cheerful persona to the annoying people in the background. Valerie took the opportunity to sneak her way inside the diner since everyone's attention was towards the small camera man. Gerard followed her actions and the two swiftly made inside. Three tables crushed, a wall damaged, the counter cracked; Valerie advanced her way to the wall. The same wall she pinned Eris and interrogated her with the necklace.

"_The Vox Necklace! Where is it?"_

"_I don't know where it is!"_

"She doesn't know where it is…" muttered Valerie; Gerard stopped what he was doing.

"What?"

"She doesn't know where it is!" she repeated loudly this time as she sighed in grief.

"Don't be ridiculous, Val! She _has_ to know where the necklace is, she stole it!"

"But do we _know_ she stole it, Gerard? Do we have any _proof_? Any visual, hardcore proof?" Gerard hesitated for a moment, his mouth open, but quickly shut it. "Exactly what I thought. Sure she is evil and part of the Malum group, but we have no right to accuse her."

"So you decide to have an epiphany now, Valerie? Great timing." Gerard sarcastically mumbled under his breath; Valerie rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Oh hush."

"Oh hush!" mimicked Gerard in a girly voice and Valerie glared. "Yeah right! Com'on Val, get it together. You and I both know that she has the necklace. She's just playing with you." Valerie's eyes studied the floor, not wanting to look at Gerard.

"There's a small chance she isn't…" she hoarsely whispered as Gerard sighed. He let Valerie be in her own thoughts as he roamed the place. Deactivating his "person", he took out his scanner Gerard brought with him; the red light glowed across the objects. Detecting them.

"Negative…negative…negative…whoa what's this?" Gerard's scanner beeped loudly and it continues to do so as he went nearer. Shutting off the device, he knelt down picking up a shatter blue stone. "V-valerie! VALERIE!" She snapped back into reality and ran towards him.

"What-t? What happened?"

"Look." Valerie gasped, she deactivate her "person" and return to her true self. Her green eyes danced in happiness against the blue stone.

"Gerard! We found it! We found the necklace."

"Not exactly, Val. We, well I, found the _stone_ the necklace part is still missing." Valerie's smiled slowly dropped.

"Is the necklace here?"

"Let's search the area then." The two agents then tore the place, making it worse than it was before. Chairs where moved, the kitchen left as a mess, the stuff behind the counter were now on the black and white tiled floor. Ten minutes they searched and nothing found.

"Damnit! It's not here!" yelled Valerie as she tossed the cardboard box to the side.

"Calm down, Val. We'll find it soon…"

"But we need it _now_! What if she has it?"

"What happened to the whole 'we don't have proof' idea, hum?" Gerard smirked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Shut up." Valerie growled; Gerard laughed and they both snaked their way out of the building, not being noticed.

* * *

><p>Eris hid among the shadows, being quiet as a mouse. Her grey, lion eyes screamed 'predator' as she patiently waited for her next meal. She spied on the teens and their little movements. How they laughed. How the naïve girls blushed. How the greaser boys checked out the different skirts flying by, under their perverted noses and eyes. Eris snorted.<p>

_How pathetic they are…_

Her eyes inspected a particular boy: his hair had a whitish-blond to it, almost like her own; he stood tall and had a well-built body. Eris could see that as his tight, black shirt sculptured his abs and chest. She could sense him: oh how he smelled of delinquent and cockiness. But what caught her attention were his eyes.

Blue.

Blue like ice.

They were blazing with hatred.

With trouble.

She watched as he made a move on a girl. How smooth he was with the ladies. He didn't even sweat. No difficulty for him. It was as if it came naturally to him.

A smirk crept on Eris' ghostly pale face; the wind blew letting her blond hair dance.

He was perfect.

Perfect for her plan.

She waited for the right moment when he was alone. Alone from civilization and her wish finally came. Dally strutted down the dirt road, a cancer-stick lit in hand; Eris slither between the darkness, matching her pace with his. Dally's hair began to stand up; he sensed someone was following him. Watching him. He did a 360 turn, but found nothing. Dally shrugged, but still had his defense on alert. He peered side to side, making sure he was ready. Ready for anything.

Eris's smirk grew.

Quietly, she advanced behind Dally, her eyes growing in excitement.

"Hello, Dally." Before he could react, Eris fixed her pointy nails on his neck hitting a pressure point. She watched as his unconscious body tumbled to the dirty pavement.

"Time for step two."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Eris has Dally, want to know what happens next? Review! Or leave any constructive criticism. ^_^<strong>

_**-EnonymousUser**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I know some people are worried for Dally, but settle down, he's fine…kinda…Also, I have finals week today SO I won't update until Friday *tears***

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my OCs and plotline…**_

* * *

><p>Dally stirred, rubbing his eyes in sleepiness; pain shot throughout his spine and he yelped. It took him a few minutes to realize he was on the hard, cold, floor. Looking around in confusion, he scratched his blond hair, but stopped to see something around his wrist: a metal bracelet. The red light flashing continuously in front of his cold blue eyes. Dally tried to pull it off. Tear it apart. Even banging it against the wall.<p>

None of them worked.

He began to sweat.

"Well looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up; I was beginning to get worried." Eris strolled in boredom.

"Who the fuck are ya? Where the hell am I?" furiously asked Dally; Eris rolled her grey eyes.

"The name's Eris Mr. Macho man and you're at some abandon building."

"What the fuck is this huh?" Dally extended his right wrist to show Eris the metal bracelet. She shrugged.

"If I tell you, then you aren't going to love the answer."

"I don't give a flyin' fuck! What the _hell_ is this piece of thing?" His nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed.

"You want to know?" an evil smirk appeared on her pale face; Dally just glared. "Fine. That bracelet," her index finger point towards Dally's wrist, "is a bomb."

"A _what_?" Dally shrieked.

"A bomb, deaf boy." Dally merely laughed and Eris frowned.

"A bomb? Nice, but I bet'cha you're bluffin'." Eris glared.

"You think I'm joking?"

"Well yea, you're a chick! And a hot one that is…" he grinned, eyed her up and down in the process. Eris took out a blue, circular remote; it had one button: red.

"Look over there." She calmly orders and Dally did; turning to his left, a human doll stood and Dally noticed it had something on its wrist. A bracelet. The same bracelet he had on.

"Three…" her finger hovered on top of the button, "two…" Dally looked at her and the doll, "one." Eris pressed the red button and an explosion happened; Dally covered his ears and closed his eyes, but slowly opened them again.

He stood shocked.

In front of him now was a doll on fire. Burning. The red-yellowish fire flickered and it became music to Eris' ears. The doll slowly melted and some of fire dropped to the floor; Eris marched her way to Dally, grasping his shoulder with her deadly fingers.

"You see, Dally, I don't _lie_." She hissed as she moved closer to his cold ear, "Never underestimate me. _NEVER_!" Roughly shoving him to the floor, Eris walked back to the middle of the room.

"Listen-n, I don't know what the hell you want, but you gotta let me go." Dally pleaded; Eris smirked.

"But then where's the fun in that? Dally, sweetheart, I need you for my plan."

"Well I don't want in!"

"I never asked for you _opinion_!" growled Eris, she calmed down. "In fact, it's not an option you can make."

"Then what do you want?" hoarsely asked Dally; he was on his knees.

"Something that doesn't concern you at all, _but_ there is something you can do."

"I'm listenin'."

"All you need to do is follow my orders and never _ever_ question them. If you disobey them or even _me_, then what you had just witness a few minutes ago will happen to you." Dally gapped at her with his blue eyes widen in shock. And slight…_fear_. "Understood?"

Dally mumbled something Eris couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said YES!" screamed Dally, his blond hair messy; Eris smiled.

"Good…" she strutted to him, "Get up."

Dally did as told.

"Now, I have my first mission for you: spy on these people," she handed him a white paper; it had two people on it: a red-head woman and a blond haired man. "Their names are Valerie Nirav and Gerard Klaus. Study them and report anything you see; not difficult." Dally snatched the piece of paper from her hands and glanced it.

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"If I do everythin' you tell me to do, I won't end up like that dolly over there right?"

"Let's worry about the present and less on the future. Now go. Report back here at ten." Dally smirked. "Oh, one more thing: if you try to contact the police on this or even escape, then I'll blow you up without hesitation. This bracelet is also a tracking device so I'll _know_ where you are. Good day." Dally frowned.

"Well the Feds and I aren't exactly buddy-buddy with each other…" he muttered while walking out of the building and into the bright, sunny sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter six! Poor Dally, being blackmailed by Eris :'( Review or leave any constructive criticism. Side note: I won't update until Friday, finals week -_- but next week I have Regents ^_^ so I get a week off.<strong>

_**-EnonymousUser **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :D Friday is here which means new chapter! Enjoy. **

_**Disclaimer: Do not own anything, but my characters!**_

* * *

><p>Ponyboy sat outside on the porch of his house. He let his blue-green eyes wander off, not bothering to head inside even though it began to grow chilly. He just sat there, minding his own business; Ponyboy heard Darry call for him to get inside, but chose to ignore it. He didn't feel to be in the house right now. Ponyboy was deeply into his thoughts that he didn't noticed Soda coming outside, standing behind him.<p>

"Hey, Darry wants you inside ya know," stated Sodapop in his calm voice; Ponyboy nodded.

"I heard…I just…don't want to go in right now." Soda sighed while taking a seat besides his younger brother.

"What's on your mind, Pone? Was it 'bout what happened today?"

"I guess…I just don't get why Darry force'em to leave though."

"Pone, it was their decision," argued Sodapop.

"Or did Darry threaten'em to make that?"

Silence fell on the two brothers; it grew so quiet that you could hear the little crickets making their music; it was the only noise the two heard. "Let's go in." Ponyboy sighed while brushing off dirt from his thighs. Soda nodded and the two walked inside just in time for dinner. Ponyboy saw Darry setting up the plates, spoons and forks around the green, cloth table; the eldest looked up at them.

"Dinner's ready." Sodapop managed a smile to brighten up the dead mood.

"Great! What we havin'?"

"Rice, beans and chicken." Soda rubbed his hands together while pulling out a seat; Ponyboy followed his brother's actions and Darry served the two the delicious meal. Darry also served his own plate before digging his metal spoon into the white rice. Chew after chew after chew none of the Curtis brothers spoke. All had food in their own watery mouths, but Ponyboy decided to end that.

"Hey Darry," he spoke making Darry look at him, "why did you make'em leave?" Darry slowly dropped his fork and swallowed the remaining food in his mouth before speaking.

"Because Ponyboy," Darry coughed, "they were complete strangers in our house." Pony didn't look convinced.

"But what if they weren't, huh? What if they were nice people?"

"That's 'what if' Ponyboy! I can't believe you brought'em into our home in the first place," Darry raised his voice, "You don't think, Ponyboy! What if they were killers, huh?"

"That's '_what if_' Darry!" mocked Ponyboy; Darry glared at his youngest brother which didn't fail to send chills down his spine.

"Well I thought realistically, Ponyboy; you had no idea who they were at all."

"Well neither did you," he mumbled under his breath; no one said a word at the table. Darry let his icy, blue-green eyes gaze on Ponyboy who looked down at his plate while Sodapop uncomfortably squirmed under his seat. They youngest Curtis brother sighed as he stood from his chair. "I'm not hungry anymore."

The two watched as Ponyboy grabbed his unfinished plate and headed to the kitchen; clanks were heard and Ponyboy reappeared only to look Darry dead in the eye. "Night." He then stomped to his room and roughly shut his door causing both to jump. Darry was about to head up to Pony's room, but Sodapop stopped him.

"Let'em cool off, Darry. He needs some space." Darry sighed in defeat knowing Soda was right.

* * *

><p>Dally causally strutted down the streets of Tulsa; nightfall grew and he could see the stars forming above. The blonde man took out a cancer-stick, placing it in his mouth and taking out a lighter. Quickly putting it away, Dally inhaled the smoke before releasing it into the cool, crisp air. From a distance, it looked as if nothing was wrong with him at all.<p>

But looks could be deceiving.

Dallas Winston, in fact, had a bomb strapped around his wrist. A bomb that could go off any moment if he stepped out of line. Or disobeyed.

He snickered.

Dally was known for being reckless. Not caring for anyone but himself. He went against the laws. The police and him were on first-name bases.

Yet, this Eris chick managed to get under his cold, hard skin. A woman with deadly grey eyes that could burn into your soul. Dally had to admit, that scared him a bit. She was someone you _never_ wanted to mess with. She was clever. Intelligent. Evil. The way she had him, wrapped around her cruel finger. He was her puppet. A toy she could play with anytime. Control.

Dally growled.

He was _Dallas Winston_ for crying out loud!

A man who was thrown in jail at the age of ten.

A man who grew up in the streets of New York City.

A man who didn't give a damn.

But he was none of that when it came to _her_.

In her eyes, he was just a toy.

A pathetic person.

An easy guy to blackmail with.

A _wimp_.

Dally deepen his frown.

How could he let this happen? It didn't matter now; what matter now to him was to not blow up and the only way of doing that was to do Eris' dirty missions. Dally fished for the crumpled piece of paper that was deep in his jeans. When he finally found it, he quickly smoothed it out to see the pictures clearly. It was a woman and a man: the woman had red hair and green eyes while the man had blond hair and blue eyes.

Just like him.

The only difference was that his eyes held happiness and pride while Dally's were filled with hatred and despair.

Shoving the paper back into his faded, blue jean pocket, he looked at the night sky. Dally hadn't seen them yet, but he had a feeling he would soon. Taking in a few more puffs of smoke, Dally snatched the stick away from his mouth and threw it to the ground, stomping it with the heel of his shoe. Fixing his jacket, he stroll down the road since it was nearing ten and he needed to report back to Eris.

_Great…_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter seven! Reviews or constructive criticism is welcomed ^_^! <strong>

_**-EnonymousUser**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I was slightly busy. Now on to the story! **

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the**_**Outsiders_!_**

* * *

><p>Valerie<em> was back in the Salus Corporation's building; many of the other agents greeted her with smiles and hellos. The younger trainees simply bowed their heads to show respect for her. Valerie quickly made a sharp right turn before stopping in front of Isaac's door; lightly knocking twice, Valerie heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side and open the door. Stepping halfway inside, she scanned the room to find Isaac but couldn't spot him. <em>

"_Isaac?" Valerie took small steps, her head observing any hidden spots. "Where are you?" Silence was all Valerie got and her shoulders grew tense; her green eyes narrowed in concentration and she rapidly fished out a gun around her ankle. Grasping the gun around her hands, Valerie slowly leaned against a wall. Stretching her neck slightly to grab a better look, her mind told her the hallway was clear. Swiftly walking down the hall, a pin drop was heard and she came to a halt. _

"_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie; you never learn do you?" A rough smack on the head made her scream and drop to the floor in an instant. Carefully lifting her head up, it was instead dropped back down by a large hand. Valerie yelled due to the pain that shot in her head, but the hand never loosens its harsh grip. "I __always__ win, Valerie…" That familiar voice trickled down Valerie's hot neck making Valerie squirm, but failed. A final kick connected to Valerie's sensitive abdomen before stomping away. Valerie grabbed her stomach while rolling on the floor, hot tears running down her face. _

"_Oh," the voice spoke, "thanks for the necklace, Val. You might be useful after all." An evil laugh boomed inside the room and the person walked out. _

"_No…NO!" Valerie screamed. _

"Valerie? Valerie wake up! VALERIE!" her eyes snapped open to see Gerard in front of her, concern written around his youthful face. Valerie felt her heart beating quickly, her breathing was heavy and noticed her red hair was damped with sweat.

"Gerard-d?" Valerie's voice was scratchy and Gerard sat down besides his partner.

"Yeah it's me, Val," he gave a small smile, "I was awake and then I heard you mumbling something. That continued followed be you tossing and turning and then screaming so shook you to wake up."

"I had a nightmare, Gerard," she sighed, her shoulders slumped and her hands lay on top of the brown covers.

"Do you want to share?" Valerie hesitated before nodding.

"I was dreaming that I was back at Salus and making my way towards Isaac's office. Entering, I called for him, but," there was a small pause, "I received no answer. My instinct kicked in, so I grabbed my gun and scanned the area. Then a voice spoke from behind and before I could see who it was, I was smacked in the head."

"Then what happened?"

"The person grabbed my head, whispered something, kicked me hard in the stomach and left."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Probably Eris, but it was awful! She had the necklace and it was my entire fault!"

"Valerie," he softly reasoned, "that was just a nightmare. We have the stone and Eris doesn't."

"But nightmare tells messages. What if my nightmare comes true, huh?"

"Then we won't let the happen," he touched Valerie's shoulder, "alright." Valerie smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks, Gerard."

"Anytime, Val. Anytime."

* * *

><p>Dally lit a stick and placed it in his mouth; inhaling the smoke, he let the aroma filled his senses. Exciting him to the fullest. He stood hidden behind some old building, leaning against the faded, red brick wall. The light being blocked, so the alley stayed dark and cool. Very unusual for a summer day. Last night he told Eris that he hadn't seen the two people and she merely nodded in understanding. She told him that they were obviously hiding or resting since that fight took a lot of energy from them. She even felt tired after the fight.<p>

Dally let out an irritated sigh.

How did he get stuck into this again?

Oh yeah, this bitch knocked him out…

He was just glad no one saw that or else his reputation would have been screwed. Dally chuckled and then stared at the small motel. He noticed a pair of people come out, but it wasn't the one he was looking for.

Until he saw something flickered.

The man's body sizzled for a few seconds and Dally's eyes perked up a bit. He squinted to see blond hair, but then it went back to its black hair color. He saw the woman complaining at the man and he growled back. The sizzling stopped and the man fixed his clothing as if nothing happened.

_Could it be them?_

"Time to find out…"

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly short, but I've just busy a little even though I have a "mini-vacation". Review or leave constructive criticism! Thank you ^_^ <strong>

**-**_**EnonymousUser**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know I haven't been on this story and I'm sorry. Life caught up with me and I guess I couldn't finish this story. BUT, now I have some time, but I won't update that much since I'm busy with school and whatnot . So enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I own my characters, not The Outsiders…**_

* * *

><p>Valerie and Gerard calmly walked down the streets of Tulsa, but Valerie sensed someone was following them. She grabbed her partner's shoulder indicating him to stop and he glanced at the woman in confusion. Valerie gave him a knowing look and he completely understood what was happening. The two continued walking, but it was faster this time. The two turned the corner and Dally quickly gained his speed. Gerard lead Valerie to an abandon, dark alley and the two quietly hid and waited for Dally to come. The greaser entered slowly, his hair now standing up, but he kept his cool.<p>

Valerie deactivated her cover and sneakily crawled behind Dally; the hood didn't have too much time to react since he was immediately thrown to the wall. Dally grunted in pain and Valerie harshly gripped his shoulder, flipping him to face her. Dally's eyes saw her green ones glaring hard, her face cold as stone; her face sent shivers down his spine just like how Eris did.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Valerie growled, but Dally didn't speak. "Answer me!"

"I ain't sayin' anythin'" Dally spat and Valerie's face went red in anger; she curled her hand into a fist and was about to punch the boy, but Gerard stopped her.

"Valerie! Knock it off," he screamed some sense into her and Valerie lowered her hand, but the fist never went away.

"Yea, Valerie," Dally mocked. "Knock it off." He held a smug smile and Valerie wanted to slap it off his stupid face.

"You're playing with fire here, boy" she hissed and she banged Dally against the wall hard. Dally yelled and glared at the woman. "Now tell me, who are you and why are you following us?"

"Like I said before, doll," he chuckled. "I ain't…sayin'…anythin'."

Valerie punched his stomach and Dally gasped; he fell to the floor, holding where the pain was booming. He sent a fierce gaze, his blue eyes glowing with hatred, but Valerie didn't care.

"Say it one more time and I won't hesitate to hurt you," she threatens and Dally fought within his mind. Should he tell or not.

"Dally," he muttered before looking up. "The name's Dally Winston."

"Why are you following us, Dally?" questioned Gerard, his voice deep and bitter. Dally faced him, quickly standing up to his feet.

"I was order to follow both of ya'," he stated and Valerie advanced forward, grabbing his arm.

"Who ordered you?"

"Can't say."

"Don't start with me, Dally. The next punch will cause you to lose your manhood," Valerie deadly whispered and Dally just glared, his jaw tight.

"This chick named Eris, alright? Happy now?" He roughly pulled his arm away and Gerard stared at Valerie.

"Where is she?" Dally didn't face her and Valerie went furious with annoyance. She punched the wall so hard that it caused a crack on the building. "Where is she!"

"I can't say! If I do I'll fuckin' die!" Dally roared, his face red and his breathing heavy; his leather coat was covered with dust and his chest moved up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Gerard intervenes, now curious with what Dally said and he turn to him. Dally rolled up his sleeve to show the bomb bracelet. The red light blinking with happiness knowing it will blow up ending a life. Valerie's green eyes averted to the bracelet and quickly examine it now feeling pity for the poor soul.

"That's why I can't tell ya'," he started. "She'll fuckin' know and I'll fuckin' die. Be blow up to fuckin' pieces in fire." Gerard pulled out a small device and a blue laser scans his wrist; the blonde agent's eyes widen.

"It's a bomb all right and a tough one. It's a fortis–"

"One of the most difficult bombs to break," she interrupted Gerard and the three went quiet. Valerie paced back and forth in a rapid motion while Dally leaned against the wall, taking out a cigarette. He offered one to Gerard, but he declined. Valerie snapped her fingers, halting her steps. "You need to come with us."

"Why should I?"

"Unless you want to die, I advise you to come with us," she coldly stated and Dally shrugged, pulling down the sleeve. The two agents activated their different personas before calmly waling out of the alley without drawing suspicion. Dally ran behind while lighting the stick, inhaling before blowing out a smoke into the air.

"I swear, your tech stuff is tuff…"

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter nine! Please review on what you people think? Love it or hate it? I'll try to update, but it might be weeks unless I receive a positive response.<strong>

_**-EnonymousUser **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews :') I couldn't believe people missed the story so thank you for the reviews. **

_**Disclaimer: I own my characters, not The Outsiders…**_

* * *

><p>Valerie motioned Dally to enter the motel room and he strolled inside, Gerard following behind. The redhead agent in disguise closed the door shut before marching towards Dally who sat on the chair. The two young agents deactivate their personas, returning to normal. Gerard closed all the shades and locks the door so no one could enter.<p>

"Now tell me, how long did you have that bomb on?" Valerie questioned, her pointy fingers tapping on her hips. Dally scratched his hair, leaning back into a comfortable position forgetting about the bomb strapped on his wrist.

"Two days; that bitch knocked me out and I woke up with this," he extended his arm, "weird thing."

"It's called a fortis, Dally," Gerard corrected him and Dally rolled his eyes, waving him off.

"I don't give a crap what its call. This thing is gonna kill me unless you people got somethin' to take it off," he complained. Valerie scoffed, pacing to back and forth thinking. Gerard sat on the bed in desperation, his head on his palms.

"Don't ya' people have anythin' to take it off?" Dally just gazed at them in disbelief; he angrily stood up, his nose flaring. "I thought you two were from the future!"

"We are you idiot!" growled Valerie. "That doesn't mean we're magician workers." The two glared for a few minutes before Dally back down. Valerie glanced at Gerard and the two shared a private conversation.

"So what now?"

* * *

><p>Ponyboy sat on the couch, mindlessly staring at the TV screen that glowed different pictures. His brother, Sodapop, was with Steve and the two were playing some poker game. Two-Bit held a beer in his hand and watched as the two greasers played with the cards. Johnny leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets staying quiet.<p>

A knock interrupted the good environment held in the Curtis' household.

"Pony, mind getting' it?" Sodapop asked from the table, taking a sip of his Pepsi before drawing a card. Ponyboy left the old couch and headed to the door. Opening it, he stood shock at the people outside.

"Hello, Ponyboy," softly smiled Valerie and Pony stepped aside to let her in; Gerard followed as well as Dally who headed straight to the kitchen to grab a beer. Steve watched in fascination as Valerie stood in the middle of the living room.

"Hey! You guys are back! Told ya' Pone they be back," Soda beamed, walking to the two agents. Steve strolled behind, but continued to stare at the two.

"Nice to see you again, Sodapop, but we're here because of him," she lazily pointed to Dally who strutted to the room, drink in hand. "He said he wanted to see you."

Two-bit stood by Dally and patted his shoulder while chugging down the can. "Where were ya' Dally? Haven't seen you for two days." Dally glanced at Valerie and she nodded, giving him a look. He sighed as if he didn't want to say it. The boys noticed and Ponyboy grew curious.

"What's going on?" Steve asked and Dally rolled up his sleeve and watched as everyone in the room come closer towards him. They just stared at his wrist where the red light was blinking. "What in the world is that?"

"A bomb," Gerard stated without any emotion. Valerie rolled her eyes at his comment, but then became serious.

"Ya'll just jokin'! It can't be a bomb," Two-Bit chuckled, but the looks he received from the two agents and Dally made his smile fall. "You aren't jokin'?"

"No they aren't, Two-Bit!" Dally hissed while pulling his sleeve down. "They tellin' the truth…"

"How did it happened, Dally?" Johnny finally asked and Valerie almost forgot he was in the room with them. He squirmed under her gaze, but pulled through.

"Remember the fight at the diner," she began and they nodded, "well that blonde woman is named Eris. She's a dangerous person to come across with and apparently took Dally. She's blackmailing him with his life which isn't surprising of her."

"She may be dangerous, but that chick is hot," Dally whistled and Valerie glared at his comment. He raised his hands as if he was surrendering himself. "Plus, she showed me what would happen if I step outta line. She's practically tracking me right now." The two agents stiffen and Valerie marched up to Dally, shoving him to the wall harshly.

"What did you say?" Valerie slowly growled to his face and Dally repeated himself. "Why didn't you tell us before!" She finally exploded in a fit of anger.

"I thought ya'll knew!"

"Dally, we just not only put you in more danger," Gerard snapped, "but we also put everyone _else_ in danger as well! Why didn't you say anything?" Valerie ran a nervous hand through her bright, red hair, mumbling words under her breath.

"What-t do you mean-n 'everyone else'?" cried Sodapop; he began to panic. "Darry has enough to worry 'bout! Now this? Damnit Dally, why didn't ya' tell'em!"

"Shut up, Curtis! You don't got a bomb around ya' so don't say anythin'!" sneered Dally and Sodapop glared at the blonde greaser. The two began to argue on whose fault it was, but Valerie step in to stop it.

"Enough!" she screamed so loud that everyone went silent. Outside, you could hear a dog barking uncontrollably into the night; Valerie stared at Ponyboy. "Call your brother. Tell him to come home and if doesn't budge give the phone to me." Ponyboy ran to the phone on the wall and rapidly dialed the number. He tapped his finger on the wall impatiently and finally someone picked up.

"It's Ponyboy Curtis; I needa talk to Darry, now!" He rolled his eyes, but stood up straight when his brother's voice came on. "Darry! You got to come home…it's important…Darry, please?" Pony hopelessly pouted at Valerie and she motioned him to give the phone.

"Darrel, it's me Valerie…yes I'm in your home…that doesn't matter right now…no it doesn't! Listen here Curtis, you're friend Dally has a bomb strapped to his wrist right _now_ and you need to come home immediately. You and your family are in danger…you really believe I make this up?" She glared; her grip on the phone went tighter that it could break any minute. "I _don't_ play around with this kind of stuff, Darrel. Now you better get your butt at your house or else you could say goodbye to your brothers!"

She furiously hung up.

"Is he coming?" Gerard asked and she nodded, but continued to stare at the phone.

"Gerard, I need you to scan this bomb; maybe we could find a way to deactivate it, but it's a slim chance."

"Any options could help now."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ten! Please tell me what you think? Thank you.<strong>

_**-EnonymousUser **_


End file.
